Metal Showtime
by Metallicafan2005
Summary: Jan Mark got lost in Maui Hills but manage to survive until he was finally agreed to live in Pride Rock by Mufasa. Later, Jan Mark was also agreed to play some metal songs which not only shock the Pride Landers but also The Outlands.
1. Lost In Maua Hills (Updated)

**This is my first fanfiction.**

 **Warning: Strong Languages in this chapter.**

 **Most of this story are my P.O.V.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Jan Mark's P.O.V.**

When Simba and Nala was still cubs, I was already there. I was with my chopper and all I got was my 2 guitars, a Gibson Flying V, and my signature Fender Strat with humbucker pick-ups (no single coils). I also have my Fender amp, my distortion pedal with a wah, a guitar cable, my camera, my phone, a generator which can last for 19 years, a big car battery, my charger, extension wire, Wi-Fi, a lot of food and 8 gallons of water, my laptop, my whole studio recording setup to make the sound high quality good and my van that can fit all of that. I want to go to Chad for some live performances and explore. Then 6 hours later, my chopper lost fuel and got crashed in Maua Hills. For over an hour, I woke up and as I see my surroundings, I thought that I was never been there before and said to myself "Where the fuck am I?" but I don't care as long I am alive, well and hoping that all of my stuff didn't break. Then, as my reached to my chopper, I was so lucky that none of my things has been damaged or destroyed so I took it all out and went to sleep because it was now night time.

* * *

 **This is the first chapter on this story and this is strongly influenced AND copied by the works so yingyangmaster. When I read his stories "The Upendi Day Celebration", "Forbidden Love", and "Love Unites Us All", I was forced to do this. So this story is Alternative Universe of these three stories where I was there, playing heavy metal songs, then later, I live in Pride Lands and so on.**

 **I hope you enjoy this and I will see you in the next chapter.**

 **PEACE.**

 **(Update as of June 6, 2018: I've decided to update this one, chapter 2 and 11 due to the fact that in there is no way I can grab a generator all by myself. So, I've decided to add a van so I can grab almost of my stuff [in the story]. So I hope you understand.)**

 **(Another update as of June 21: I have to admit, I actually not only influenced by ying, but by so many other LK Fan fiction as well.)**


	2. The Upendi Day Celebration

**Sorry for awhile but finally here it is.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Remember, this chapter takes place when Simba and Nala are still cubs.**

 **Warning: Strong Languages**

* * *

(Meanwhile in the Pride Rock)

The next day, as the Upendi Day celebation is now here, Mufasa and Sarabi decided to go to Maua Hills along with their son, Simba to spends some time alone.

"Simba." Mufasa said.

"Yes, dad?" Simba asked.

"Me, you and Sarabi will going to Maua Hills and we're will gonna talk to place we've been through when your mom and I spend alone." Mufasa said

"Why dad?" Simba asked

"Because it is now Upendi Day."Mufasa said.

"What is Upendi Day?" Simba asked.

Sarabi replied "Well, Upendi Day is where animals go their loved ones and spend some time there. And we want you on your best behavior. Okay?"

"Okay." Simba said.

Later on, Mufasa, Sarabi, and Simba finally arrived to Maua Hills. While in there, Mufasa has telling Simba about his love with Sarabi and how they began to be together. As Mufasa tells Simba more about his relation with Sarabi and some advises, Jan Mark was there, stalking from meters away using his camera and flim them while covering Metallica's Master Of Puppets (James Hetfield's part).

(Earlier)

 **Jan Mark's P.O.V.**

I woke up and later on and after I ate my breakfast, it's my time to record and cover James Hetfield's part on Master Of Puppets. So I took my Gibson Flying V, my camera, my studio set up, my speakers, my amp and everything and start filming and playing. While I was playing, I realized that so many plants that looks like fucking hearts and some beautiful flowers but I continued playing but 5 minutes later, I see a lion, a lioness and their cub from far away and I'm so curious so I stalk them out using my second camera and I film them. After I finished playing Master Of Puppets, they are now nowhere near or far from my camera. They we're now gone. I thought to myself "Who are fuck are they? And how the fuck they can talk like us?" So after I finished uploading my cover entitled: _"_ **Metallica - Maser Of Puppets (James Hetfield's part cover) [In Africa] "** , I go to my main camera and start blogging about it.

 **Jan Mark on camera:**

 _Hey what's up guys. It's me, Jan Mark D. Gestuveo. And I want talk about why I'm here and also, I'm also talking about what is possibly for you, the most shocking discovery I've found in my damn life. So, I originally want to go to Chad so because I want to study animals and also play guitar. But 6 hours later, my chopper lost fuel and got crashed here. I'm now trapped a place I've never been. The place is full of fucking flowers and the surroundings is full of hearts that looks like my dating place. But I actually like it here. So anyways, I'm also here to tell you what is going to be the most shocking discovery in my goddamn life. So while I was covering Master Of Puppets so I took my shit and start playing. Then 5 minutes later, I was shocked to see a lion, a lioness, and their cub, talking and walking. Yes, I know you will not believe what the fuck I've just said, but I told you, this is 100% real and yes, I have even footage of it which I will upload soon. So thanks for watching and I will see you in my next video. PEACE._

After that, I upload my vlog and went then and there.

 **End of Jan Mark's P.O.V.**

Later on, Mufasa, Sarabi and Simba finally arrived back home safely.

"Welcome back Your Majesty and Happy Upendi Day. " Zazu greeted

"Happy Upendi to you too, Zazu." Sarabi said.

"Simba, I hope that you've learned about everything about everything what we've just said and bring it with you in the future" Mufasa said.

"Okay, dad." Simba said.

Later, their vision fades to black and ready to go to sleep.

"Goodnight, dad" Simba said.

"Goodnight, son" Mufasa said. And later, they went to sleep.

* * *

 **So finally there it is, the second chapter on this story. I hope you enjoy it and I will see you again in the next chapter and I promise I will gonna finished this story A.S.A.P.**

 **PEACE**


	3. The Meeting Of Cubs

**Sorry for the long wait but here is now the part 3 on this story**

 **ENJOY**

 **Warning: Still has Strong Languages...**

* * *

 **Jan Mark's P.O.V.**

The next day, I go to YouTube and check if anything was wrong. But what I find was so happy. I discovered that I had finally reached over 10,000,000 subscribers and my cover of Master Of Puppets and also my vlog about my discovery has over 375,194,107 views combined. Since I promise to myself that I will gonna upload my shocking discovery to believe that it is true.

 **Jan Mark on** **camera:**

 _What's up guys, It's me again, Jan Mark D._ _Gestuveo. And today is a very special day because today, I just hit over 10 million subscribers so thanks so much for that. So for this celebration, I've decided that I will gonna make a very shocking video discovery. When I was covering James Hetfield's part on Master Of Puppets, I heard a voice but there is no one around me. But what I found is will gonna shock you. I discovered that there is a lion, a lioness, and a cub, possibly their cub, walking and talking about their relationship. If you don't believe me, check this._

[The footage comes and it lasted for 3 minutes.]

 _So there it is. My shocking_ _discovery. Now, I will ask you, who the fuck are they? So I hope you enjoyed and I will gonna see you in my next video._

 _PEACE._

After that, I upload it and wait for responses.

 **End Of Jan Mark's P.O.V.**

Twenty minutes later, there is still no response. So, Jan Mark decided to go the hell around Maua Hills and he took all of his stuff except his things that he will not use anymore, like his hat and he took his van andd drives out in a place he's never been. Later as he turn off his van, Jan Mark has been wondering around until he see two cubs that did nothing. He go near those cubs and this happens:

"WHO ARE YOU?!" Simba said, shocked.

"AHHH! WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?! PLEASE DON'T EAT ME!" Jan Mark said, feared that he might be eaten.

Then, he was so shocked that he was right about the talking lions he just saw yesterday.

"Wait. You can TALK?!" Jan Mark said, shocked.

"Uh, yeah" Nala said.

Jan Mark thought that he's on drugs but Simba and Nala prove that they're real and after of 3 minutes of silence, Simba finally asked "Who are you?"

Even Simba and Nala proves that it's real, Jan Mark still believe them but he finally responded with "Hi, my name is Jan Mark D. Gestuveo."

"What kind of name is that?" Nala saked.

"I am a human. Human will always have a name like that. Son, what's your name?" Jan Mark answered and asked.

"My name is Simba." Simba said.

"And my name is Nala" Nala said.

"And what are you doing here?" Jan Mark asked.

"We're here because we going to play. Wanna come?" Nala said.

"No. I'm so old." Jan Mark said.

"Wait, who are your parents?" Jan Mark asked to Simba but again, Nala responded with "His parents are King Mufasa and Queen Sarabi."

Jan Mark was so shocked that Simba was a prince. "Wait, you're PRINCE?!" He said. He added with "Where is your kingdom?"

"Over there." Simba said.

Then, Jan Mark look at it and he see a giant rock that is so unlikely and never see it before.

"Whoa. I've never seen it before." Jan Mark was shocked.

"Can I go there and meet your parents?" Jan Mark asked.

"Sure." Both said and agreed.

And Jan Mark took all his things and drive to Pride Rock and meet the whole Royal Family.

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **So there you go. The third chapter on this story. This take me so long to think and write so I hope you understand me. And again, I will see you in the next fucking chapter in this story.**

 **PEACE.**


	4. The Meeting With The Royal Family

**Here is the part 4 of this chapter**

 **ENJOY**

 **No strong language on this one.**

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Jan Mark finally arrives what appears to be a giant rock with lions and lioness around that is called Pride Rock. As he goes inside, Jan Mark finally go to face to face meeting with Mufasa, Sarabi, along with Zazu, and Rafiki.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Mufasa asked.

Jan Mark as still didn't believe that he communicate with a talking lion but he managed to be calm and replied "Hi, my name is Jan Mark D. Gestuveo."

"And what are you doing here?" Zazu said in British accent.

"I'm here because I'm lost." Jan Mark replied.

"And where are you from?" Sarabi asked.

"I'm from Philippines." Jan Mark answered.

"Wow, I've never see a place like that before." Rafiki said.

"Well, it's a long story if you ask me but it's far away from here." Jan Mark said. Then he added with "Please can you live me here? I'm lost and I can't live on my own."

It took over a minute of silence before eventually, Mufasa said "All right. You can live here. But you must be kind to all the animals and respect The Circle Of Life."

Jan Mark asked "What is The Circle Of Life?"

Rafiki answered "The Circle Of Life is nature's way of taking and giving back life to Earth."

Three minutes later after a face to face meeting with The Royal Family, Jan Mark finally finished all the questions that he was given by them. Six minutes later, Jan Mark took out his camera once again and he start vlogging.

 **Jan Mark on camera.**

 _What's up guys again. It's me Jan Mark D. Gesuveo. Today, I do this vlog because you will gonna shock what I just witness. Earlier this afternoon, I was doing a face to face with two off the lions I see yesterday and their names are Mufasa, the king and Sarabi, the queen. They are the Royal Family in this place called The Pride Rock. Yes, you heard me right. I was meeting with The Royal Family in this place. And the best thing is... They allowed me to live here. So I've decided to move out and live here and all I need to do is respect The Circle Of Life and all it's animals. If you don't know what The Circle Of Life, The Circle Of Life is nature's way of taking and giving back life on Earth. So all of my guitar covers, vlogs and live performances will be here and I will live here as long as I will respect everything here. So, thank you so much for watching this video and I will see you again in my next cover which is The God That Failed. PEACE._

 **End of Jan Mark on camera.**

After that, he uploaded it and went then and there.

Three hours later, the moon has risen and The Pride Landers are ready to go to sleep. But Jan Mark is still awake so he decided to play a cover of 'The God That Failed' by Metallica so he took all of his things and he get out of Pride Rock and decided to play for over 24 kilometers away from Pride Rock and started shooted and played a cover of The God That Failed. After finishing uploading it with his laptop, he returned to Pride Rock and he go to sleep.

* * *

 **So there you go, the fourth chapter in this story. There is no strong languages in this chapter and in the next. So I will see you in the next chapter everyone.**

 **PEACE.**


	5. Kupatana Celebration

**This is the fifth chapter of the story.**

 **ENJOY.**

 **No strong languages here also.**

* * *

 **Jan Mark's P.O.V.**

The next day, this next event came that I've never heard before. I don't want to miss a thing so I've decided to took my camera and I don't wanna miss a thing. As the event has started. I record what the event is.

 **End Of Jan Mark's P.O.V.**

Mufasa begins with "Thank you for joining us. We are here not just to witness the blooming of flowers. But to celebrate our community, our kupatana and to honor all of our roles in The Circle Of Life." Rafiki finally started the event as the flowers finally blooming. What Sarabi notice that she see all my amp, my guitars, my speakers, and everything that resembles a live performance. During the event, the animals are having fun. Well, except for Jan Mark. He acted like a security guard. The celebration is lased for 4 hours. And also during the celebration, Jan Mark started vlogging about this celebration.

 **Jan Mark on camera:**

 _What's up guys. It's me, Jan Mark D. Gestuveo. Today is a very special day in Pridelands because it is their kupatana celebration. If you don't know what is that, kupatana celebration is a celebration that celebrates their community, and their roles here in The Circle Of Life. It's also blooming flowers now and this celebration is actually kinda cool. So thanks for watching and I will upload this whole celebration tomorrow. PEACE._

Later, Rafiki said on all animals "Who want someone to sing some songs? Because we have a new guess here. Come in stage now for Jan Mark." Jan Mark was shocked. But since Jan Mark actually to planed to meet all the animals and hhave a live performance there yesterday, Jan Mark decided to do it.

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **Look, I know that the kupatana celebration takes place after Mufasa. But this is fanfiction. And since this is fanfiction, anything can happened. So in the next chapter will be the highlight in the story because this will not called "Metal Showtime" without some kid playing heavy metal songs. So I hope you enjoy it and I will see you in the next chapter.**

 **PEACE.**


	6. Metal Showtime (Updated)

**So here is now part 6 on this story.**

 **Keep in mind that there will be no more Strong Languages in chapter 4-6.**

 **ENJOY...**

* * *

Jan Mark was absolutely nervous due to the fact that this the first time he communicate or talk to the animals but he managed to stay calm and well. And as he walk up on stage, he bring his Gibson Flying V with him, turning everything on and he's ready to go.

 **Jan Mark on stage:**

 _Hi, what's up, It's me, Jan Mark D. Gestuveo. I am the only known human being that proof that "talking animals" here are true. I'm from Philippines. It is a place where it's a long story if I will gonna told you that but it is a very far distance between here and there. Anyways, I'm a musician who wants to play live here. Also, you will be known by many people around the world because I have my camera over the front of me and my other camera is like a security camera which I put up in Pride Rock yesterday. So what I'm gonna sing you a song which is not familiar for you yet but it is an oldie. Also, this_ _is heavy music so, here it is._

After that he plugged in his guitar, his amp, his phone, his speaker, his pedals, turn his camera on, and he turn on his car battery and the generator and he turn them , he started playing.

 **Song: Master Of Puppets (1986)**

Lyrics:

 _(Verse 1)  
_

 _End of passion play_

 _Crumbling away_

 _I'm your source of self-destruction_

 _Veins that pumped with fear_

 _Sucking darkest clear_

 _Leading on your death's construction_

 _(Pre-Chorus)  
_

 _Taste me, you will see_

 _More is all you need_

 _Dedicating you_

 _How I'm killing you_

 _(Chorus)_

 _Come crawling faster_

 _Obey your master_

 _You're life burns faster_

 _Obey your_

 _MASTER_

 _MASTER_

 _Master Of Puppets, I'm pulling your strings_

 _Twisting your mind and smashing your dreams_

 _Blinded by me, you can't see a thing_

 _Just call my name cause I hear you scream_

 _MASTER_

 _MASTER_

 _Just call my name cause I hear you scream_

 _MASTER_

 _MASTER_

 _(_ _Verse 2)_

 _Needlework, the way_

 _Never you betray_

 _Life of death becoming clearer_

 _Pain monopoly_

 _Ritual misery_

 _Chop your breakfast on the mirror_

 _(Pre-Chorus):_

 _Taste me you will see_

 _More is all you need_

 _Dedicated to_

 _How I'm killing you_

 _(Chorus)_

 _Master Of Puppets, I'm pulling your strings_

 _Twisting your mind and smashing your dreams_

 _Blinded by me, you can't see a thing_

 _Just call my name cause I hear you scream_

 _MASTER_

 _MASTER_

 _Just call my name cause I hear your scream_

 _MASTER_

 _MASTER_

 _(interlude)_

 _(solo 1)_

 _(interlude again)_

 _MASTER_

 _MASTER_

 _Where's your dreams that I've been after_

 _MASTER_

 _MASTER_

 _You promise only lies_

 _LAUGHTER_

 _LAUGHTER_

 _All I hear or see is laughter_

 _LAUGHTER_

 _LAUGHTER_

 _Laughing at my cries_

 _FIX ME_

 _(solo 2)_

 _(Verse 3)_

 _Hell is worth all that_

 _Natural habitat_

 _Just a rhyme without a reason_

 _Never-ending maze_

 _Drifted numbered days_

 _Now, your life is out of season_

 _(Pre-Chorus)_

 _I will occupy_

 _I will help you die_

 _I will run through you_

 _Now, I rule you too_

 _(Chorus)_

 _Come crawling faster_

 _Obey your master_

 _Your life burns faster_

 _Obey your_

 _MASTER_

 _MASTER_

 _Master Of Puppets, I''m pulling your strings_

 _Twisting you mind and smashing your dreams_

 _Blinded by me, you can't see a thing_

 _Just called my name cause I hear you scream_

 _MASTER_

 _MASTER_

 _Just call my name cause I hear you scream_

 _MASTER_

 _MASTER_

 _Thank you._

While Jan Mark is playing that song, every animal was so shocked but they were interested to see it so they cheered him loud. And after 3 hours, the party was over and every animal finally go back to their homes and The Royal Family finally returned to Pride Rock. Jan Mark finished the recording, turn off everything he prepared and he also returned to Pride Rock.

"Wow, your song is out of the ordinary." Mufasa said.

"Yeah, I know." Jan Mark said.

"What kind of music is that?" Zazu asked.

"That music is called thrash metal" Jan Mark answered.

"What is that?" Zazu asked.

"Well, thrash metal is a sub-genre of metal that really into heavy-sounding guitars, fast-paced tempo and strong vocals. It was originated in the 1980s." Jan Mark answered.

"Okay, everybody will go now to sleep." Mufasa commanded everyone in Pride Rock. And everyone go to sleep. Except for Jan Mark. Later in midnight, Jan Mark go out from 35 kilometers away from Pride Rock, turn on his camera he started to vlog again.

 **Jan Mark on camera:**

 _What's up guys. It's me Jan Mark D. Gestuveo. Today, I will show you my first live performance in the Pridelands and the whole Kupatana celebration. So, here it is._

 _[footage of the whole kupatana celebration and Jan Mark's live performance of Master Of Puppets. The song is 8 minutes long but the celebration lasted for over 4 hours]_

 _So there you go, the whole kupatana celebration and my live performance. I hope you enjoy it and I will see you in my next video. PEACE._

After that he returned to Pride Rock, took his laptop, edit his vlog and upload his video. Later, he falls into sleep.

* * *

 **So here it is. The chapter 6 of the story. This took me over almost an hour to finish this. This chapter is one of the highlights of the story. In the next chapter, there will be more humans around it getting lost the same way Jan Mark was lost before, meet Jan Mark, and also meet The Royal Family. So, I will gonna see you in the next chapter everybody.**

 **PEACE.**


	7. The Returning Of Old Friends (Updated)

**Here it is now part 7 on this story.**

 **ENJOY**

 **Warning: Strong Languages**

* * *

(Meanwhile in New York Military Base)

"Listen up, soldiers." General Simon commanded. The soldiers then go to their camp for the plan.

"What's the mission, sir?" Commander Eric asked.

"Okay, so here's the plan. You all are gonna go to Madagascar. And take on drug dealer Manny McDouglhin. You are all going to his secret base located in Antananarivo. Now, GET THAT ASSHOLE AND ARREST HIS ASS!" General Simon commanded.

"SIR, YES SIR!" All soldiers shouted and they're ready to go. They ready their weapons and go to their chopper and ready to arrest Drug Dealer Manny McDouglin.

Two hours later, they were attacked by an unknown missile. And their chopper was ready to crash.

"AHHH! WE'RE GOING DOWN!" Soldier Dimitri screamed.

Two minutes later, they crashed in Maui Hills. Over 6 out of 12 soldiers died. Somehow, Commander Eric, Soldiers Dimitri, Lance, Mark, Erika, and Gina survived.

"Where the fuck are we?" Lance asked.

"We don't know. We just crashed and now we're here." Dimitri asked.

"Guys, we are here in Kenya." Commander Eric said.

"WHAT?" Mark said. Eric just nodded his head. Then, Gina see a hat.

"Hey, who's hat is this?" Gina asked.

"I don't know. Maybe someone is here." Erika said.

Meanwhile back in New York military base, General Simon and the rest of the crew was shocked that the chopper was crashed.

"Commander Eric, are you there?" General Simon asked him through his radio call. But their radio was destroyed.

Meanwhile again in Pride Rock, Jan Mark decided to go out and return to Maua Hills. One hour and thirty minutes later, Jan Mark see soldiers that was wondering and shouting hello. But Jan Mark actually knows all of those soldiers since they were kids, Jan Mark decided to go to them and see them.

"Dimitri, IS THAT YOU?" Jan Mark said, shocked.

"Jan Mark?" Dimitri said, also shocked and surprised.

Jan Mark then hugs them and almost cry because he didn't see all of them for over 6 years.

"Jan Mark, where the fuck you've been and why you are here?" Commander Eric asked, and happily because he didn't see him for over 6 years.

"I'm lost too and I actually live now in Pride Rock." Jan Mark said.

"Uhh... What the fuck is Pride Rock?'" Mark said.

"Oh sorry. You didn't know that but I will gonna show you where and you all gonna shock when you see the inside of the place." Jan Mark said.

"Why?" Lance asked.

"Because, there is alot of animals in there. And the most shocking and the most unbelievable thing that you will ever saw, is there is a royal family and the king, the queen and their cub are all FUCKING LIONS! But the best part about it, is they allowed me to live there as long as I respect every animal here and there." Jan Mark said.

Everyone was turn their heads around them and Erika asked "Are you serious?"

"Yeah" Jan Mark said. He added with "I can prove you that by showing you there and see for yourself."

It took 2 minutes of silence before Commander Eric responded "Okay."

So after 10 minutes, the soldiers decided to go to Pride Rock along with Jan Mark and meet The Royal Family of the Pridelands.

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **So here you go, the chapter 7 of this story. I hope you enjoy this one and sorry for the long patience but here it is. I will gonna see you all again in the next chapter of this story everyone.**

 **PEACE.**


	8. Soldiers Meeting The Royal Family

**So finally the chapter 8 of this story.**

 **Also, sorry for the long wait of patience.**

 **Warning : Still has strong languages...**

 **ENJOY**

* * *

Twenty minutes later as they arrive in Pride Rock, Jan Mark and the soldiers finally arrive at Pride Rock.

"Who are those people?" Mufasa asked.

The soldiers were shocked that they talk to a talking lion but they remain calm and keep their weapons at their backs.

"Hi, I'm Commander Eric, and these are all my soldiers." Commander Eric said.

"My name is Lance." Lance said.

"My name is Dimitri." Dimitri said.

"My name is Mark." Mark said.

"My name is Erika." Erika said.

"And my name is Gina" Gina said.

"Nice to meet you all." Sarabi said. Then, she asked them "Where are you from?"

"We're from New York, NY, where we served as military and we fight enemies." Commander Eric said.

"I've never heard of a place like that." Simba said.

"Well, it is a long story if we said it but it's our hometown." Commander Eric said.

"So, who are you?" Lance asked.

"Hi, my name is Mufasa, the king of Pridelands." Mufasa said.

"My name is Sarabi, the queen of Pridelands." Sarabi said.

"This is my brother, Scar." Mufasa said.

"And this is our son, Simba." Sarabi said.

"WAIT. Hold on, so you are The Royal Family?" Mark asked.

"Yep." Jan Mark said. He added with "Welcome to Pridelands, everyone."

"Whoa, I've never heard of this place before." Erika said.

"What are you doing here in the Pridelands?" Rafiki asked.

"Who's that?" Dimitri asked.

"Oh him? That's Rafiki. He's the teacher, and a fighter here in the Pridelands. He also tells me stories here in the Pridelands." Jan Mark said.

"Oh okay. Dimitri said.

"We're here because our chopper was attacked and got crashed here. Over 6 out of 12 soldiers lost their lives and we survived." Commander Eric said.

And after that, Mufasa said "Alright, you can live here. As long as you respect every animal and nature here in Africa and The Circle Of Life."

"What is The Circle Of Life?" Mark said.

"The Circle Of Life is the nature's way of taking and giving back life to Earth." Rafiki said.

Then Zazu comes...

"Who are these people, sire?" Zazu asked.

"These are Commander Eric, Lance, Dimitri, Mark, Erika and Gina. These are the soldiers." Mufasa said.

"Greetings to you all, welcome to Pridelands and my name Zazu." Zazu said.

And after of 5 minutes of the meeting with The Royal Family, the meeting is done and they're now allowed to go.

"Dude, this is definitely the most fucking shocking discovery in my life." Lance said.

"Yeah, I know." Jan Mark said.

Later, they got inside again in the Pride Rock and they see painting and drawings."

"Whoa, what the fuck are these?" Mark asked

"These drawings represent the past of this place." Jan Mark said.

"Can you explain to this story to us?" Gina asked.

Jan Mark agreed and he explain his friends the past of Pride Rock, and after 10 minutes, the story was finished.

"And that is the story of this place." Jan Mark said.

Three hours later, the moon rises and all of the animals and humans are ready to go to sleep.

"Guys, you can sleep here wherever you want. Good night guys." Jan Mark said.

Later, everyone in Jan Mark's eyes finally go to sleep. Except Jan Mark again. Later, he goes over 16 kilometers away and he brings his camera again and start vlogging again.

 **Jan Mark on camera:**

 _Hey what's up guys again, It's me Jan Mark D. Gestuveo and sorry for over long patience here_ _and I'm here because one of my lost friends arrive here in Kenya, Africa, who are now soldiers. Their names are Eric, Lance, Mark, Dimitri, Erika, and Gina. They crash their chopper here in Kenya and they are now living here at Pride Rock. I'm very sorry that I haven't upload metal covers so tomorrow, I will gonna cover Enter Sandman here in this spot that I'm now. So thank you so much for watching this vlog and I will see you all in my next cover. PEACE._

After that, he goes back in Pride Rock, them he goes to his laptop that still charging along with his phone then he edit his vlog, upload it and after 45 minutes, he finally go to sleep. But Scar is still awake and is planning to kill Jan Mark.

"Well, you better prepare, Jan Mark because you know what will happen next." Scar said, quietly and chuckled evilly.

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **Guys, I'm very sorry for the long patience because I can't think what will be the next chapter and it will took me over days or weeks or even months to finally write the next chapter so I hope you understand me and once again, thank you so much for reading this chapter and I will see you in the next chapter of this story.**

 **PEACE.**


	9. The Day That Almost Killed Jan Mark

**Again, sorry for the long awaited patience. So finally, the part 9 of this story.**

 **Again, strong languages...**

 **ENJOY**

* * *

The next day, Scar woke up and wake Jan Mark up to go to the waterhole.

"Hey Jan Mark. Can you woke up and go to the waterhole?" Scar said, normally.

"Sure" Jan Mark said. So, he and Scar got up and go for a walk.

As Jan Mark finally reached to the water hole, he no longer see Scar in his eyes.

"Scar? Where the fuck is he?" Jan Mark asked.

Afterwards, Shenzi knock Jan Mark out, unconscious. Later, the trio transport the body into the Elephant Graveyard and tied him up using bones of elephants. Later, Jan Mark woke up from a place that he don't know.

"Where the fuck am I?" Jan Mark said, shocked and scared at the same time.

He was trying to get out bu seconds later, he hear voices that sounded like evil laughs.

"What the fuck? Who the fuck are you and show yourselves." Jan Mark said, angrily but also scared at the same time.

"Don't worry, we're not here to hurt you. We're gonna kill you." Shenzi said and the trio laughed evilly.

"WHAT?!" Jan Mark said, shocked.

As the trio was ready to attack, Jan Mark know what to do. Jan Mark tased the trio with his taser that was actually was in his pocket the whole time. Later, he finally got out of the Elephant Graveyard and he finally return to Pride Rock.

"Jan Mark, where have you been this whole time?" Mufasa asked and concerned.

Jan Mark at first, don't want to answer because he don't know what will happened next but since he's the king of the Pridelands, he decided to answer it instead.

"Well, I was going out because I want to go there but I was attacked by some three hyenas but, I luckily escaped them and get the hell out of it." Jan Mark said.

Soon after, Rafiki joined the conversation.

"That's not just any three hyenas. Those are the trio that always hunt us for so long." Rafiki said.

"Who?" Jan Mark asked.

"Those are the trio, Shenzi, Banzai and Ed. Those are the three hyenas that hunted the Pridelands for so long that they even wanted to kill us now. So you better watch now for them. Understood?" Rafiki said.

Jan Mark agreed but he still continued to make a cover of Enter Sandman so, he took everything his stuff including his signature Fender Stratocaster with humbuckers because he know that his friend and commander Eric how to play heavy metal songs.

"Hey Eric." Jan Mark said.

Commander Eric woke up and asked, "Yeah?"

"I know you can still play guitar. Right?" Jan Mark said.

"Yep. I still know how to play guitar." Commander Eric said.

"Can you jam and play Enter Sandman and One with me?" Jan Mark said.

"You know how many years I've wanted to jam with you?" Commander Eric said.

So Jan Mark took everything and including his camera, go the same spot the he go last night and start jamming and covered Enter Sandman and One with Commander Eric on lead guitar. Soon after, they returned to Pride Rock, Jan Mark returned his stuff, and he starting talking with his friends and later, he uploaded the cover and went then and there.

* * *

(Meanwhile back at Elephant Graveyard)

Scar was so angry at the trio.

"You three bastards. You have failed at almost of my plans. I swear if you fail one plan again, I will gonna kill you. YOU UNDERSTAND?!" Scar said, angrily.

"Yes, Scar." Banzai said.

"Jan Mark, you better know what to do next because I will gonna do something for you." Scar said, laughed evilly.

* * *

(Meanwhile back at Pride Rock at night time)

Jan Mark and the rest of his friends and The Royal Family finally go to sleep. Except Scar. As he look to Jan Mark, he said very quietly, "You better prepare, Jan Mark because I will gonna kill you soon." Scar said, chuckled evilly.

* * *

 **So there you go, the part 9 of this chapter. I know that it took me so long to create a chapter like this so, I hope you understand me and all I struggle right now so again, I hope you have fun and thank you so much for reading this so I will gonna see you all in the next chapter in which, drug dealer, Manny McDouglhin and his troops attacked the Pridelands and Commander Eric and the surviving soldiers. So again, I will gonna see you all in my next chapter.**

 **PEACE.**


	10. The War

**So, here it is, the chapter 10 of the story.**

 **Still, has strong languages...**

 **ENJOY**

* * *

(Meanwhile in Manny McDoughlin secret base in Antananarivo, Madagascar at 6:35 AM)

Manny McDoughlin was set up to his plan that he thought will be successfully.

"Guys, we have a fucking plan. I discovered that those shitty soldiers that attempted to defeat us are now in Africa. Now, our plan is to kill them all before more soldiers will gonna take and get us." Manny said to his troops.

"How we can do it?" Adam, his best friend and a trooper of his asked.

"Well, this is how it works. First, we will gonna go to Africa and as we found those shitty soldiers, we opened fire and if they surrender to us, we will gonna get them and torture them." Manny said. He added, "I will show those idiots who is Justice. NOW, GET THOSE ASSHOLES AND SHOW THEM WHO IS POWERFUL!"

"Yes, sir." All of his troops said and got up into a helicopter.

Later, as they go to where the surviving soldiers had lived, they opened fire causing war. As they opened fire, The Royal Family hid in Pride Rock, the animals run for their own lives, the surviving soldiers opened fire too.

* * *

(Earlier)

Jan Mark woke up early again and he decided to go out somewhere and as the trio almost killed him, the fires coming from a helicopter opened and the trio and even Scar decided to get out of the place and run for their lives. As the fire goes on, everybody run for their lives but not Jan Mark, he actually only see them while the war is still happening

* * *

(In Pride Rock)

"Everyone, hid in here." Mufasa said, and the family hid in there and the cubs are crying louder as they were scared so much.

"Daddy, when this will gonna stop? I'm scared." Young Simba asked, scared.

"Don't worry, Simba. Everything will go okay soon." Sarabi said, also scared.

As the war goes on, the survivng soldiers are almost in defeat but miraculously, General Simon and his soldiers are on the rescue and help defeat Manny McDoughlin and his troops.

"General Simon. How can you find us here?" Mark asked while firing on the enemies.

"No time for talking. GET THOSE BASTARDS!" General Simon said, loudly.

As the war goes on, Manny's troopers grew in numbers.

"THERE'S TOO MANY OF THEM!" Commander Eric shouted.

Thirty minutes later, all of Manny's troopers just unknowingly decrease in numbers but still strong to take down General Simon and his soldiers.

"THEY'RE SO STRONG, GENERAL! WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO?!" Erika shouted loudly at General Simon.

He responded with, "Nothing, we still gonna continued doing this. I see that his bastards decrease in numbers."

Ten minutes later, Manny finally discovered that almost all of his trooped had gone.

"HUH?! Where the fuck are all my troops?" Manny said.

Then a voice come out of him, saying, "I kill 'em all."

"Huh?" Manny is so confused because he don't see anything in his sight and he also know that he is alone his spot.

Then, the voice that Manny heard injured him and the rest of his troops that they don't have the power to even hold up a gun and shoot. As he look up, he saw a man who is not a soldier and is wearing a Metallica shirt and jeans.

"Who the fuck are you?" Manny asked.

Jan Mark said, "I'm the one who will gonna show who is the boss." And the soldiers shouted in victory.

Later, the soldiers arrested all of the surviving troops and Manny to ADX Florence located in Colorado.

"Thank you for helping us." General Simon said.

"You're welcome, general and welcome to Pridelands here in Kenya. Where The Royal Family lives and it's all animals." Jan Mark said.

Later, as the war is finally over, young Simba gets out and asked Jan Mark, "Is everything over?", still scared.

"Yes." Jan Mark said.

Every soldiers raise their heads and they were so shocked that they see a talking lion.

 _"WHAT?! A talkng lion cub in proper English. No way that is true."_ General Simon thought in his head. So, he asked Jan Mark, "Who are they?"

"His name is Simba, the prince and son of King Mufasa and Queen Sarabi, who lives here in Pride Rock." Jan Mark said, calmly as he know that everyone will shocked to hear that.

"Wait, so he is the price here? Where is his family?" Soldier Matthew asked.

"Oh, they're inside, hiding until the war is over. I call them." Jan Mark said.

As Mufasa and Sarabi got up and see all the soldiers, Mufasa asked, "Who are they?"

Jan Mark said, "This is General Simon, the general of USAF."

"Hello." General Simon said. He added, "BTW, thank you so much for helping us finishing this war."

"No problem" Jan Mark said.

Later, the chopper is ready to return and every soldiers including the surviving ones that got crashed in Pridelands days ago, will finally return home.

"Bro, I will see you next time. See ya." Commander Eric said.

"I will gonna see you too, man." Jan Mark said.

And all soldiers finally return to America and all of their loved ones are in full of joy that they returned and the Pridelands are finally living in peace.

* * *

 **So there you go, the chapter 10 of his fanficton story. For those who don't know, the chapter 7-10 was a reference of Warlord64's "The long road from home" because Jan Mark's friends are soldiers, who are lost and return back. So I hope you enjoy this one and I will see you all again in the next chapter of this story.**

 **PEACE.**


	11. Dead or Alive? (Update)

**Sorry for the very long patience but finally, here it is the part 11 of this story.**

 **No strong languages here...**

 **ENJOY...**

* * *

Four days later after the war between the soldiers and Manny McDoughlin, Jan Mark decided to make a vlog.

 **Jan Mark on camera:**

 _What's up guys. It's me, Jan Mark D. Gestuveo. And today, I haven't been uploading videos since me and Commander Eric covered Enter Sandman and One because four days ago, there was a big war that has coming in the Pridelands but the most shocking thing about that war is that I didn't even run for my life. Now, I'm all alone and my friends or the surviving soldiers have now returned and the rest unfortunately, died here. So, rest in peace for them. Anyways, I hope you understand me and the sad thing is, I will no longer upload videos for now because I got things to do so thank you for supporting my channel and I will see you in next year. Goodbye everyone._

Then he return to Pride Rock, edit his final video and uploaded it. Later, he decided to took almost his stuff. From his two guitars, his amp, his pedals, his generator, his wire, his car battery, his laptop, his camera, and all of his emergency supplies, took his van and drive to the jungle and out of nowhere, Scar comes and attacked Jan Mark. Scar brutally beats him up until to the point that he think that he is now dead. So, Scar leave Jan Mark's "dead" body and all of Jan Mark's things in the jungle. Then, Scar return to Pride Rock.

"Scar, where have you been?" Mufasa asked.

"Umm... I was only drinking in the water hole." Scar said, sounding normal.

"And where's Jan Mark?" Rafiki said.

"Jan Mark is now dead." Scar sighed sarcastically, as if he was sad to tell it.

"NO. IT CAN'T BE!" Simba said, crying as he heard it.

"I'm very sorry." Scar said.

Later, all the animals gather outside Pride Rock to hear this shocking and sad news.

"Animals of Savannah, I must say that this is the day that our entertainer, Jan Mark, has passed away." Mufasa said, struggling not to cry.

All of the animals shed to tears for hearing this and the lioness roar to respect him for what he done to entertain them.

Then Scar said, "Mufasa, can I go somewhere?"

"Okay sure." Mufasa agreed.

Then as Scar go to the Elephant Graveyard, Scar was full of joy. The trio hyenas were so confused at that point.

"Uh Scar. Why are you so happy?" Shenzi asked.

"Jan Mark's dead" Scar said, happily.

Then, the trio were happy upon hearing it.

"Now, I can finally able to kill Mufasa and Simba because Jan Mark is their guard and now he's dead. Mufasa, prepare for your life to be taken." Scar said and laughed evilly.

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **There you go, the chapter 11 of this story. In the next chapter, Jan Mark (in character) didn't actually died. He was only in the jungle somewhere. Where, he will live there for 3 years and in later chapters, Jan Mark will gonna return in Pride Rock and later, he will be rescued by people and went then and there. So, I hope you enjoy it and I will see you all in the next chapter.**

 **PEACE.**


	12. Timon and Pumbaa Finds Simba (Part 1)

**Finally, the part 12 of this story.**

 **There will be no strong languages for now but there will be romance here so, still rated M.**

 **This is my fanfiction. So, Mufasa's death will be the same like the movie but Jan Mark will be there too. Also, Timon and Pumbaa first time seeing Simba will be the same too but with me (in character) in it.**

 **ENJOY...**

* * *

The next day after Jan Mark's "death" was announced, Scar had the plan to kill Mufasa and Simba secretly. Scar took Simba at Hell's Gate National Park and waited for the surprises that Scar has said to him. Later, a stampede full of wildebeests was started causing, Mufasa going to help making Simba safe. However, as Mufasa goes up to the cliff, Scar then drag him down with his claws and killing instantly. As Simba runs from the kingdom and the hyenas chase him to kill him but failed, Jan Mark actually return to he cliff and he see devastating death of king Mufasa. Jan Mark then said, "May you rest in peace, man." and he leaves. Later, Scar took his place as king. And as Simba runs away for over miles and miles away and then stop and collapse, exhausted and lays motionless. Soon after Mufasa's death was announced to the public, the hyenas join the Pridelands and a new change of the Pridelands and Pride Rock finally occured literally.

* * *

(Meanwhile back in the dessert)

Simba lays there motionless and as vultures comes around, preparing to eat him, two best friends, a meerkat named Timon and a warthog named Pumbaa then kicked all the vultures around and after they do it, they see an unconscious cub right there.

"Hey Timon, you better come look. I think it's still alive." Pumbaa said.

Timon looks at the cub, raise his paw us, realizing a lion, he said, in fear "GEEZ IT'S A LION! RUN, PUMBAA. MOVE."

But Pumbaa refused, and said "Hey come on. It's just a little lion. Look at him. He's so cute and all alone." He added with, "Can we keep him?"

Timon refused, said "Pumbaa, ARE YOU NUTS?! You're talking about a lion. Lions eat guys like us."

Pumbaa said, "But he's so little."

Timon argued to Pumbaa, "He's gonna get bigger."

Then Pumbaa said quickly "Maybe he'll be on our side."

Then Timon said, HA. That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard. Maybe he'll-" But then he realized it and said "Hey. I've got it. What if he's on our side? You know, having a lion around might not be such a bad idea."

Pumbaa asked, "So, we gave him?"  
Timon immediately answered, "Pfft, of course. Who's the brains in this outfit?"  
Pumbaa didn't answered and Timon said, "My point exactly. Geez, I'm fried. Let's get out of here and find some shade."

So they get out and find some shade. But they don't know is that Jan Mark was there, secretly seeing them, and said, "Simba's not dead. I will follow all your footsteps right now so I can know what is your life exactly." So Jan Mark secetly followed them, turn on he camera and he start filming to exactly know what happened to Simba.

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **There you go, the chapter 12 of this story, in the next chapter, it will be the same plot just like the movie but with me in it, filming them secretly to know what happened to Simba, live his life there and as Simba returns to his home, I will revealed to Timon and Pumbaa that I secretly film them and the rest is history. So, I hope you enjoy it and I will see you all in the next chapter.**

 **PEACE.**


	13. Timon and Pumbaa Finds Simba (Part 2)

**This the part 2 of "Timon and Pumbaa finds Simba." Sorry of the long patience. Because it took me days, weeks or even months to even write a chapter (even though sometimes, I've already know what I'm going to write on the next chapter but it takes so long for me to even write it because I'm so busy listening to heavy metal and reading other rating M or T Lion King fanfactions). So I hope you understand me. But anyways, here it is.**

 **Few strong languages here... Just saying**

 **Again, this chapter contains from the movie scene but with me (in character) in it. So some scenes like Timon, Pumbaa, and Simba sings "Hakuna Matata" (fully) and it will be replaced by me filming them singing due to the fact I fear of maybe people say that I copied the movie so I hope you understand.**

 **Anyways, ENJOY.**

* * *

Later, as Timon and Pumbaa carries the cub while Jan Mark was there too, filming the whole shit, the duo started throwing water at Simba, finally waking him up.

"You okay, kid?" Timon asked to the cub.

"I guess so." The cub said.

"You nearly die." Pumbaa said.

"I saved you... Well, Pumbaa helped." Timon said.

"Thanks for your help." Simba said, walking slowly away to them.

"Hey, where you going?" Timon asked to him.

"Nowhere." Simba said, walking away to them.

As the duo watches him, walking away, Timon said, "Hey, he looks blue."

Pumbaa then said, "I'd say brownish gold."

Timon said, "No. I mean he's depressed."

Then, the duo followed him and Pumbaa said, "Kid, what's eating?"

Timon then put out his pun of the day, "Nothing. He's at the top of the food chain."

Timon laughed and said, "HA. The food chain." Still Pumbaa and Simba are still sad. Timon finally stops laughing and he asked and this time, he's serious, "So, Where are you from?"

"Who cares? I can't go back." Simba said.

"Ahh. You're an outcast. That's great. So are we." Timon said.

Pumbaa asked to Simba, "What you doing kid?"

"Something terrible. I don't want to talk about it." Simba said.

Timon then said, " Good, we don't wanna hear about it."

Pumbaa then asked "C'mon Timon. Anything we can do?"

The cub then said, "Not unless, you can change the past."

Then Pumbaa said, proudly, "You know, kid? In times like this, My buddy, Timon here says, You gotta put your behind in your past."

Timon sighs, said "No. You amateur. Lied down first. So, you don't hurt yourself." Then he said to Simba the opposite of what Pumbaa said, "It's you gotta put you past behind you. Look kid, bad things will gonna happen and you can't anything about it. Right?"

Simba immediately answered "Right."

Then, Timon also immediately answered "WRONG." Then he added, "When the world turn it's back on you, you must turn your back on the world."

Simba said, "Well, that's not what I was telling."

Timon said, "Then, maybe you need a new lesson. Repeat after me." He then clear his throat and said, "Hakuna Matata."

Simba said, "What?"

But Timon didn't mind and continue singing, "Hakuna Matata. What a wonderful phrase."

Then Pumbaa joined him, "Hakuna Matata. Ain't no passing craze."

Then the duo finally sings together, "It means no worries. For the rest of your days. It's our problem-free. Philosophy. Hakuna Matata."

As they go to the jungle, the unsuspecting Jan Mark was there, staring at them, he turn the camera on him and start telling what he just saw.

 **Jan Mark on camera:**

 _What's up guys. It's me Jan Mark D. Gestuveo. And today, what you hear now is that the trio and yes, even Simba was here too, singing with a meerkat and a warthhog. Watch this._

And he starts filming the trio, and following them around. After they finished the song, It is now night and the trio are ready to sleep. So he turn his camera to him and said,

 _That was fucking nuts. So thank you so much for this video and I've decided to return to vlogging, and covering metals songs on YouTube. So I hope you now happy and actually, so do I and I will see you all in the next video. Bye, everyone._

So he get out, and make sure he dosen't even make noise. And he did successfully, he then return to his spot, about 215 km away between the Pride Rock and his spot, he then took his laptop, edit it and upload it to YouTube and he falls asleep afterwards.

* * *

 **And that's it. I hope you enjoy reading this chapter. In the next chapter as years follow by, Scar almost rapes Nala as she is becoming an adult lioness. So, still NO rapes here. And also, there will be a LEMON scene in which Simba and Nala are making passionate love together and after, Simba returns home, defeats Scar and becoming the rightful king.**

 **Also, there will be characters in The Lion Guard in the future chapters and the returning of Jan Mark in Pride Rock and lives there for another three years, playing heavy metal songs and after, he got returned home.**

 **BTW, writing a lemon is a difficult one because I'm still 13 years old, and I'm already writing a lemon scene. And second of all I don't wanna gonna get caught by my parents so I've decided to do it when I'm alone, which happens almost everyday. But I promise that I will not gonna mess this up because I already red a lot of lemons even before I started this story. So, I will gonna try my best to finally finish this up quickly.**

 **Update (June 4, 2018): The next chapter is that "The Madness of King Scar" in the next scenario will be MY version. So, you will be expected that it will be a little bit different than the deleted scene version.**

 **So anyways, I hope you enjoy it and I will see you all in the next chapter that I'm still struggling to finally complete this fan fiction story.**

 **PEACE.**


	14. The Madness Of Scar and A Love Story

**Finally the part 14.**

 **Lemons here... (NO RAPES)**

 **This is MY version of "The Madness Of King Scar". So, you do expected that this is a bit different from the Broadway/deleted scene version. Like instead of Scar said to the lioness that he will make Nala as his queen, Nala just simply runs away. Something like that.**

 **Also, I'm gonna change some things here like instead of Timon and Pumbaa see the couple cuddling and loving to each other, Simba showed to Nala all the beautiful things in the jungle. Something like that.**

 **Anyways, ENJOY.**

* * *

(Back in the Pride Lands)

Several years later. After Scar claims himself a king, the Pridelands has transformed from a healthy place with full of beautiful animals to a wasteland, full of bones of other animals and hyenas began to eat other hyenas and the before-young cub Nala is now grow up to a very big, strong and beautiful lioness that Scar can't take of his eyes on to her.

"Nala." Scar said, looking at her genitals, "Oh my."

Nala said, "Scar. You gotta do something. We're being force to over-hunt." But Scar didn't even listen to her and just said, "Wow. You've grown up."

Nala was so confused and said, "Scar, what are you doing?"

Scar said, "Oh my princess, can you come with me?"

Nala knows what does it mean and refused and said, "NEVER!"

Then Scar said with a little bit of anger, "Now, now, princess, just calm down."

Scar then go towards her, and Nala asked, both confused and scared at the same time, "Scar, what are you doing?"

Scar just said, "I just want to tell you something."

Nala then asked, still confused, "What is it?"  
Scar just said, "Oh, my cylinder's firing with fervor. Can you help it?"

Nala at first, don't know what that means that is until she see his member getting semi-erected. So, Nala yelled at him, "NEVER!"

So, Nala tried to escape but Scar blocks her away, kicks her leg, tripped and Scar is finally ready to get it in. But Nala just clawed him so powerful that she knocked him unconscious and after that, Nala just runs away.

 _Little did Nala know as she goes far, she will see her future husband again..._

* * *

(Meanwhile at Rafiki's tree)

After he smell a scent coming him and after he picked up dust, pollen and petals in the air, he learned that Simba is still alive. He was so happy about it that before, he draws his paw at the Simba drawing, now puts a "mane" at it.

"It is time." Rafiki said before he finds Simba.

* * *

(Back at Timon and Pumbaa's home place, which is the jungle, miles away from The Pride Lands)

The next day, Simba is now grown up, his big mane shows up and he is now more muscular. Simba decided to go out for some fresh air.

While Timon and Pumbaa was in the jungle, singing Hakuna Matata and after that, Timon founds out that Pumbaa is now missing. As it turns out, Pumbaa see a bug and ready to eat it. However, as the bug flees away. A lioness is ready to eat him. Pumbaa runs away and the lioness began chasing him.

"Pumbaa?" Timon said, before realizing Pumbaa has been chased.

"Pumbaa, what's wrong?" Timon asked.

"SHE'S GONNA EAT ME!" Pumbaa shouted.

Timon see the lioness and was startled.

"Jezz, why do I need to save your- AAHHHHH!" Timon screamed as the lioness was ready to eat them but Simba comes and fight the lioness.

After 15 seconds of fighting, the lioness pinned Simba and he immediately recognized that one since he was still a cub.

"Nala?" Simba said to her. She unpinned him and she is confused.

Simba contiued with, "Is it really you?"

"Who are you?" Nala asked.

"It's me. Simba." He said.

"Simba?" Nala said.

Simba just nods his head and Nala's heart even begin to fill her heart with joy. Timon was so confused and said, "Hey. What's going on?" They didn't hear him so he shouted loudly to them, "HEY! WHAT'S GOING ON IN HERE?!"

Simba said, happily, "Timon, this is Nala. She's my best friend."

Timon was still confused and said, "Your friend?"  
Simba then said to Pumbaa, "Hey Pumbaa. Come here." He then said to Nala, "Nala, this is Timon and Pumbaa."

Nala the said, "It's nice to meet you all."

Timon interrupted her and said, "Wait. Hold on. Let me get this straight. You know her. She know you. But wants to eats him. And everybody's okay with this?" Then he shouted, "DID I MISS SOMETHING?!"

Then Simba said to him, "Relaxed."

Nala then said to him, "Wait till' everyone finds out you've been here the whole time. You're mom too. What does she think?"  
Simba then said "She doesn't need to know. Nobody has to."

Nala then said, "Of course they do. Everyone must know that you're alive." She added, "Scar told us the stampede."

Simba said, "He did. What else did he said to you?"

Nala said, "It doesn't matter. You're alive. And that means... You're the king." Simba was shocked to hear that.

Timon then said, "King? Pffbt. Lady. Have you got your lions crossed?"

Pumbaa then said, "King? Your majesty. I gravel at your feet." Pumbaa then kiss the paw of Simba, to which Simba replied, "Stop."

Timon then said, "He's not the king? Are you Simba?"

Simba just said, "No."

Nala said, "Simba?"

Simba then said to her, "Look. I don't wanna be king. Maybe I was gonna be. But that was along time ago."

Timon then said, "Hold on. You're the king? And you never told us?"

Simba said, "Look. I'm still the same guy."

Timon replied, "But with power."

Then Nala said to Timon and Pumbaa, "Could you guys... excuse us for a few minutes?"

Timon said, "Hey. Whatever she has to say. She can say in front of us. Right Simba?"

Then Simba decided to have their privacy and said, "Hmmm... Maybe you should go."

Then Timon and Pumbaa realized what Simba said, Timon said, "Umm... All right thhen. Pumbaa, you think you know a guy." Before the two left, leaving Simba and Nala alone.

"Timon and Pumbaa. You learn to love her." Simba said and then he said to Nala , "What. What is it?"

Nala said, "It's like you're back from the dead. You don't know what it means to everybody. What it means to me."

Simba said, "Hey. It's alright."

Nalal nuzzles Simba and said, "I miss you too."

Simba nuzzled her back and said, "I miss you too."

Then the two walks together and go to the waterfall. Then, the two began to drink from the spring to make their bodies refreshed. Then, Simba got an idea. He see a vine and he decides to impressed her by swinging into the spring. Nala looked confused as to what Simba will gonna do.

Then, he clenched the vine with his teeth and he swung himself into the water, splashing Nala too. Nala seems so confused, thinking where Simba go.

Then, Simba grabbed Nala to the neck and her into the water, much to her surprise. Nala quickly got out of the water, shivering. As Simba got out of the water too, Nala gave him a playful look then push him back to the water.

Then after their bodies have dried, the two continued to play each other. They pawed and jumped together until the two got tumbled down the they fall into a hill, Simba finally pins Nala down for the first time. Then, she lick Simba on the cheek, much to the lion surprise. She gave him a look of love.

Then, Simba smell a very special scent which he can't escape. He look at her with a look of love too, signaling that Nala wants Simba to be her mate.

Slowly, Simba lick her flower, causing Nala to moan. She enjoy every single of it. He continued doing it until Nala finally have her first orgasm. Warm, wet juices was all over Simba's face but he didn't mind it.

Then, Nala was shocked to see Simba's member completely erect and she can't wait to put it in use. So, Nala was now over Simba and she lick his member, causing him to moan in esctacy.

Then after ten minutes in, Simba finally experience his very first orgasm too. Warm and white semen was all over her face but she enjoy it.

"Wow. You are amazing. It feel so good." Simba said, still dizzy about the experience.

After a minute of build up, Simba was now in her. Simba's member touched the surface of Nala's vagina and he start thrusting to her. They finally have sex. The two both trembling with pleasure.

"Oh... ah. It feel soooo good." Nala moaned loudly.

Then after thirty minutes in, Simba could feel something in his member, causing him to thrust even faster.

"Nala. I'm ahhh... I'm gonna cum!" Simba shouted. Simba lets out his one last hard thrust to her before he released his life-bearing semen inside her vagina. Nala prevents herself to roar but since, she felt so wet ad gooey inside, she roar so loud that it can heard from 89 km away from it.

After an enjoyable night, their loving bond was over. They finally have sex and they are ready to go to sleep.

"I love you Nala." Simba said to her new mate.

"I love you too, Simba. " Nala said to him before the two go to sleep.

* * *

 **So there you go, the lemon scene in this story. It took me for over almost 5 weeks to do this chapter. I finally did it. This is the first time I did a lemon. So, please don't judge me hard. Anyways, in the next chapter, Jan Mark (in character), returns in Pride Rock and again, play heavy metal songs, and so on.**

 **So. I hope you enjoy this chapter and again, sorry for the very long patience of between he last chapter and this one.**

 **Anyways, thank you so much for reading this and I will see you all in the next chapter.**

 **PEACE.**


	15. Simba Decided To Go Back

**Finally the chapter 15.**

 **I'm gonna make some changes here. Like, instead of Simba and Nala argue to each other, Simba decided to return back to the Pride Rock with Nala (along with Timon and Pumbaa).**

 **And ALSO, instead of Rafiki remembering Simba who he was after the argument between him and Nala (like in the movie), it will happened when Simba can't sleep because of his nightmare.**

 **Again, this is my first fan fiction. So, you will expect this to be a rather bad one than good.**

 **Anyways. So without further ado, let's begin.**

* * *

Hours later, as Simba can't go to sleep because he had a dream. But it's not an ordinary dream. It's a nightmare. Where, he always see his dad, his lifeless body was there. So, he decided to go out and as he go somewhere, he sees Rafiki up in the tree, singing his song so many times to the point it's so annoying and said, "C'mon. Would you knock it out.?"

Rafiki just said, "I can't do it. It will gonna grow back."

Simba just walks and Rafiki follows him and said, "Look, who are you?"

Rafiki replied, "The real question is: Whoooo are you?"

Simba just said, "I thought I knew... I'm not sure anymore."

Rafiki said, "I know who you are."

Simba just walk said, "Pfft. Like you know who I even am.'"

Rafiki replied, "Sure do. You're Mufasa's boy.

As Simba was shocked as what he had heard, he follows Rafiki. Until he sees Rafiki, meditating. Simba asked, "You know my father?"

Rafiki replied, "Correction: I know your father. And he is alive. Come on. The old Rafiki knows the way."

So, Simba followed Rafiki and stop to a lake and said, "Stop. Look down there."

Simba said, "That's not my father, it's just my reflection."

Rafiki replied, "Nope. Look harder... He lives in you.  
And it worked. He see his father again in the water. Then, Simba heard a voice coming from the sky, saying, "Simba."

"Father?" Simba said, ass he look up to the sky.

His dad said, "Simba. You have forgotten me."

Simba replied, "No. How could I?"

Mufasa (from the sky) said, "You have forgotten who you are and you also forgotten me. Look at yourself, Simba. You must take your place in The Circle Of Life."

Simba said, "How can I go back? I'm not who I use to be."

Then his dad said, "Remember who are. You are my son and the one future king." He added and as he fades away from the sky, "Remember who you are."

As his father faded from the sky, Simba runs and said, "No. Don't leave me. Father."

His dad keeps saying, "Remember." as he was faded from Simba's eyes.

Then Rafiki said, "What was that? The weather? Pbbhah! Very peculiar. Don't you think?"

Simba replied, "Yeah. Looks like the winds are changing."

Rafiki then said, "Ahhh, change is good."

Simba then said, "Yeah, but it's not easy. I know what I have to do." Then he added, "But, going back means I'll have to face the past."

As he said that, he sighed and walks away from Rafiki.

'Where are you going?" Rafiki asked.

Simba replied, "Nowhere." As he walks away from him and goes back to where him and Nala were sleeping.

* * *

(Meanwhile back to where Simba and Nala were sleeping)

Two hours later, Simba returns back to the jungle. Seeing Nala was still sleeping, he decided to return from his own without waking Nala. Until, Timon shows up.

"Hey. How's it going?" Timon asked to him, loudly.

Simba said, "Shh. Go back to sleep."

Timon said, "Hey. Where are you gong?"

Simba cover his mouth and shouted, "BE QUIET!"

"You're going back? Aren't you?" A voice was said. Only to find out that it was Nala.

Then Simba replied, "Yeah."

Timon was shocked, and said, "Going back? What do you mean going back?"

Then Nala said, "Simba. I don't understand. I thought you're wanted to stay. I thought what you said last night meant someething."

Simba replied, "Of course it did. I love you."

Nala asked, "Then what happened?"

Simba replied, "I found out that I need to go back who I am. If I don't, then there's no future for us."

Nala said to him, "I know you're right, Simba. And it's what I've wanted." Then, they nuzzled each other.

Timon and Pumbaa (who was there after Simba said that he will gonna go back) sobs and Pumbaa said, "What's going on?"

Nala said to Simba, "I'm coming with you."

Simba replied, "No. I don't know what will gonna happen back there. At least, I know that you're safe here." He added with, "Don't worry. I'll be back for you." Simba then walks away but then, Timon interrupted and demanding Simba not going back.

Nala said, "You don't understand him, Timon-"

Timon cut her out and shouted, "I DON'T UNDERSTAND?! I DON'T UNDERSTAND?! You don't understand." He added, "Simba going back to the land of death AND IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!".

He turn his head, only to find out that Simba is already going back and said, "Now he's gone. My pal. My buddy." He cries for a short period of time. Then, Nala decided to going back with Simba.

Timon asked, "Hey. Where are you going?"

Nala replied, "I'm going back with Simba."

And Pumbaa said, "I'm coming too."

Timon stops him there and said, "Not you too."

Pumbaa said to him, "Timon. It's about responsibilities. There comes in life when one must return to his own kingdom. Simba must be go back to his pride and I'm coming with him."

Then as Pumbaa walks and follow Simba and Nala. Timon decided to follow them instead.

* * *

 **Finally, I've finished this chapter.**

 **In the next one, another metal show will come out. So, I'm ready to do this and just be patient.**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoy it and I will see you all in the next chapter.**

 **PEACE.**


	16. Metal Showtime 2

**The Metal Showtime Part 2.**

 **(That's it)**

 **Anyways, ENJOY**

* * *

(Earlier)

 **Jan Mark's P.O.V.**

When Simba was still in the jungle, I was in my van, preparing too to returning back in The Pride Lands. I have all my stuff, from my guitars, my amp, my pedals, and many others. Then, I go to my van and drive back to The Pride Lands. Then one hour later, I return back in The Pride Lands. Only to found out that it turned into a wasteland , I've decided to do one thing. Another metal showtime. When, I found out that Scar is still sleeping, I've decided to put on some noise-proof headphones to keeps him from awake. Then, I prepare my Fender Stratocaster with my amp, I turn the generator, my car battery and a power inverter on, my phone for my backing track, my microphone and my speaker on. And I'm ready to go. Also, they're already watching me.

 **Jan Mark on stage:**

 _Hello everyone. It's me Jan Mark. Before, the animals think I'm now dead. But NOT today. I'm gonna sing you some heavy oldie. And you will gonna love it. So here it is._

 **Song #1: One (1988) by Metallica:**

[Verse 1]

 _I can't remember anything_

 _Can't tell if this is true or dream_

 _Deep down inside, I feel the scream_

 _This terrible silence stops me_

 _Now that the war is through with me_

 _I'm waking up, I cannot see_

 _That is not much left to me_

 _Nothing is real but pain now_

[Chorus]

 _Hold my breath as I wish for death_

 _Oh please God, wake me._

[Verse 2]

 _Back to the womb it's much too real_

 _In pumps life that I must feel_

 _But can't look forward to reveal_

 _Look to the time when I'll live_

 _Fed through the tube that sticks in me_

 _Just like a wartime novelty_

 _Tied to machine that make me be_

 _Cut this life off from me_

[Chorus]

 _Hold my breath as I wish for death_

 _Oh please God wake me_

[Chorus 2]:

 _Now the world is gone, I'm just one_

 _Oh God, help me_

 _Hold my breath as I wish for death_

 _Oh please God help me_

[Bridge]

 _Darkness, imprisoning me_

 _All that I see_

 _Absolute horror_

 _I cannot live_

 _I cannot die_

 _Trapped in myself_

 _Body my holding cell_

 _Landmine_

 _Has taking my sight_

 _Taken my speech_

 _Taken my hearing_

 _Taking my arms_

 _Taking my legs_

 _Taking my soul_

 _Left with my life in HELL_

[Instrumental]

[guitar solo]

[Back to Instrumental]

[Guitar dual then back to Instrumental until to the end]

Everyone was speechless due to my fast playing and to my harsh vocals. They can't believe it so they actually want more so I've made a setlist of songs that I will cover and I played live with my camera.

 **Setlist:**

1\. Crazy Train by Ozzy Osbourne (1980)

2\. Holy Wars... The Punishment Due by Megadeth (1990)

3\. Paranoid by Black Sabbath (1970)

4\. Fade To Black by Metallica (1984)

5\. The Trooper by Iron Maiden (1983)

Then after all of that, I've finished my concert, turn off my stuff and after 20 minutes, I remove the headphones I put on Scar head and he wakes he see the hyenas look normal.

That's because I took all my stuff inside my van before I woke Scar up. Also, I said to thee hyenas before I finished my concert, "Can you not tell Scar about this? I'm the one who can entertain you for this and if you say to him what happened here, there will be no entertainer like this. Understood?".

They nod their heads and after that, everything go back to their lives as if nothing happened. And after that, I was in my van, waiting for Simba and Nala to come back.

* * *

 **Finally another metal showtime was complete. Look, if you are a metalhead, you know all these songs and how it starts to end.**

 **So anyways, I hopes you enjoy an another metal showtime and I will see you all in the next chapter, which Simba and Nala (along with Timon and Pumbaa) go back in The Pride Lands.**

 **PEACE.**


	17. The Battle

**Finally, the part 17 of this story.**

 **I hope you enjoy it.**

 **Sorry for the very long patience you've probably had between the last one and this one.**

 **Warning: Strong Languages**

 **ENJOY.**

* * *

Then 45 minutes later, Simba finally returns to his home, only to find out that his home becomes a dead wasteland. Then nowhere, Nala comes, nuzzling Simba.

"It's awful, isn't it?" Nala said to him.

Simba admitted, "I didn't want to believe you."

Nala asked, "What made you come back?"

Simba replied, "I finally go some sense knocked into me. And I've got the bump to prove it. Besides, this is my kingdom."

Nala joked, "I laughed at the face of danger. *fake laughter*"

Then out of nowhere, Timon and Pumbaa comes around...

"I see nothing funny about this." Timon said.

"Timon, Pumbaa. What are you doing here?" Simba said.

Pumbaa replied, "At your service, my liege."

Timon said to Simba, "Uhh. We're gonna fight your uncle? For this?"

Simba replied, "Yes, Timon. This is my home."

Timon said to himself, "Talk about your fixer-upper." said to Simba, "Well Simba, if it's important to you, we're with you till the end."

 **Jan Mark's P.O.V.**

After for about literally 35 minutes and 13 seconds, they finally arrive at the Pride Rock. How do I know that? Well, I see them from far behind. Duh... Anyways, they're finally here and they're setting up a plan in order to make the Pride Lands become a lush environment. (Inside: This will be a fucking devilish war that I will see since back in September 12, 1987.")

 **Back to Pride Lands.**

After they finally in Pride Rock, they see that the place was full of hyenas.

"I hate hyenas." Timon said. He then said to Simba,"So, what's your plan for getting past those guys?"

Simba replied, "Live bait."

Timon said, "Good idea." But he realized what's the meaning of that is, he argued, "Hey."

Simba said, "Come on Timon. You guys to have to create a diversion."

Timon said, "What do you want me to do? Dress in drag and do the hula?"

But they do it anyway. It completely distract the hyenas and chase the duo after that. Then, Simba came a plan and said to Nala, "Nala, you find my mother and rally the lionesses. I'll look for Scar." So Nala did what Simba said to her and Simba look for Scar. Then, he sees Scar at the top of Pride Rock (not literally).

"SARABI!" Scar shouted.

Then, Simba watches in misery as he watches his mother walks to the hyenas as if no one is in her sides. Later, Sarabi arrives to the top of the Pride Rock (again, not literally).

"Yes, Scar?" Sarabi said.

Scar asked her with a little bit aggressiveness, "Where's your hunting party? They're not doing their jobs."

Sarabi replied, "Scar, there's no food. The herds have been moved on."

Scar said in an angry tone, "No. You're not looking hard enough."

Sarabi just said in a calming voice, "It's over. There's nothing left. We have only one choice. We must leave Pride Rock."

Scar said, "We're not going anywhere."

Sarabi said, "Then, you have sentenced us to death."

Scar replied, "Then, so be it."

Sarabi was shocked and she said, "You can't do that."

Scar said, "I'm the king. I can do whatever I want."

Sarabi argued, "If you were half the king was. You would neve-"

Scar hit her and shouted, "I'M TEN TIMES THE KING MUFASA WAS!"

Then out of nowhere to Scar, thunders roaring as he sees Simba at the top of the Pride Rock.

"Mufasa. No you're dead." Scar said in a rather scared and coward tone.

Simba nuzzling her mother and as Sarabi look at the lion, she thought Mufasa was still alive.

"Mufasa?" Sarabi said.

Simba replied, "No. It's me."

Sarabi said, "Simba? You're alive? How that can be?"

Simba just replied, "It dosen't matter. I'm home." As he nuzzling his mother, Scar said in an evil tone, "Simba? Simba. I'm a little surprised to see you... alive."

Simba confronts Scar by saying, "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't ripped you apart."

Scar just acting scared, "Oh, Simba, you must understand. The pressures of ruling a kingdom-"

Simba interrupted him and continuing Scar words by saying, "...Are no longer yours. Step down Scar."

Scar said, acting as if was scared but sarcastically, "Oh ye- Well, I would, heh, naturally. However, there is one problem. You see them?" Then, he pointed out to the hyenas that are at the top of Pride Rock. He then said, "They think I'm king." Then, Nala, who came out of nowhere, said, "Well, we don't. Simba is the rightful king."

Simba then said to Scar, "The choice is yours, Scar. Either step down or fight."

Scar said, "Oh, must it all end in violence?" He continued with, "I'd hate to be responsible for the death of a family member. Wouldn't you agree, Simba?"

Simba, who still don't know what that meant, said, "That's not gonna work, Scar. I've put it behind me."

Scar just said while walking to the lionesses, "Eh, but what about your faithful subjects? Have they put it behind them?"

Nala, now confused, tell to Simba, "Simba, what is he about?"

Scar said, "Ahh, so you haven't told them your little secret. Well, Simba, now's your chance to tell them. Tell them who is responsible for Mufasa's death."

As Scar said that, all the lionesses went into silence and leave their jaws open as Simba admitted, "I am."

Sarabi then go to Simba, "It's not true. Tell me it's not true."

But Simba says, "It's true."

Scar then said, "You see. He admits it. Murderer."

Simba is trying to explain, "No. It was an accident."

Scar said to him, "If it weren't for you, Mufasa is still alive and it's you're fault he's dead. Do you deny it?"

Simba replied, "No."

Scar then said to him, "Then you're guilty."

Simba said, "No. I'm not a murderer."

Then Scar and his hyenas follow Simba as Simba goes backwards and said, "Oh Simba, you're in trouble again. But this time, daddy will not gonna save you. And now, everyone knows why."

Simba falls to the cliff and a loud thunder hits a large grass, causing it to burn into a burnish hell pit.

Then, Scar remember something from the past and he said to Simba, "Now, this looks familiar. Where have I seen this before? Let me think. Oh yes, I remember. This is just the way your father looked before he died." Then, he strike his paws to Simba, ready to kill him, "And here's my little secret." He whispers to him , "I killed to Mufasa." As he realized that, Simba overpowers him and trips him down. There, he shouted, "MURDERER!" Everyone is confused (including Jan Mark, who is at the top of Pride Rock the whole time).

"No, Simba please." Scar said to him.

Simba said, "Tell the truth."

Scar replied, "Truth? But, the truth is in the eye of the behold-" Simba chokes him, finally admitting his doing, "Alright, alright. I did."

Simba said, "So they can hear hear you."

Scar finally admitted by shouting, "I KILLED MUFASA!"

Then, a large war brokes out between the hyenas and lionesses.

Meanwhile, out of nowhere, Timon and Pumbaa came and helped Simba and the lionesses.

Then as the battle continues, Rafiki just come out of nowhere and also helped the lions.

Banzai and Shenchases Timon and he go to Zazu.

"Let me out." Zazu said bit Timon, who was chased by Banzai and Shenzi said thee exact opposite, "Let me in."

"Please don't eat me." Timon said.

Then again out off nowhere, Pumbaa comes and said, "Problem?"

"Hey, who's the pig?" Banzai said.

"Are you talking to me?" Pumbaa said.

"Oh oh. They call him pig." Timon said.

"Are you talking to me?" Pumbaa said. This time, even more aggressive.

"Shouldn't a done that." Timon warns the hyenas.

"ARE YOU TALKING TO ME?!" Pumbaa finally shouted.

"Now they're in for it." Timon again warns the hyenas.

Pumbaa shouted to hyenas (probably the best Pumbaa moment here), "THEY CALL ME MISTER PIG!" Then, he chased the hyenas and broke the cell of Zazu, making him and Timon free.

Meanwhile, Simba chased Scar and Scar has no escape and nothing to do but either escape or fight. (That's what Simba said eariler. Myself in real life: OKAY. CAN YOU JUST SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH ALREADY AND TELL THE STORY! As a narrator: Okay.)

"Murderer." Simba said to Scar.

Scar again goes to his "cowardliness" and said, "Simba. Simba. Please. Please have mercy. I beg you.

Simba said, "You don't deserve to live."

Scar said, "But, Simba. I am family." Then, Scar tells to the hyenas that become the most regretting Scar said to others, "It's the hyenas who are the real enemy. It was their fault. It was their idea." What's worse, the hyenas were there.

Simba said, "Why should I believe you? Everything you ever told me was a lie."

Scar just replied,"What are you going to do? You wouldn't kill your old uncle."

Simba said, "No, Scar. I'm not like you."

Scar "thanks" him, "Oh, Simba, thank you. You are truly noble." He added, "I'll make it up to you, I promise. How can I prove myself to you?"

Simba replied, "Run. Run away Scar, and never come back."

Scar said, "Yes of course... As you wishh you MAJESTY!" Scar throw hot grass into Simba's face and cause The Final Battle. Scar mostly gained the upper hand but as he's ready to kill Simba, Simba kicks him, causing him to fall. Scar wokes up and he see a large group of hyenas.

"Oh. My friends." Scar said.

"Friends? I thought he said we are the enemy!" Shenzi said.

"Yeah. That's what I heard." Banzai said.

"Ed?" They both questioned him and Ed is just laughing, ready to kill Scar.

As the fire is getting larger and larger, Scar was killed by the hyenas and later, rain comes and Simba is ready to claim himself as king.

* * *

 **And there you go the chapter 17 on this fan fiction story. Wow, I'm very sorry for the very long patience you guys had and actually, the next one will be the ending off this story but we still had a sequel before "Extreme Lion Guard". So thank you so much for readding this and I will see you all in the next chapter or should I say, the final one.**

 **PEACE.**


	18. Metal Showtime 3

**Finally... The last part of this story. Still, their lives is still not over even though this is the last chapter of the story.**

 **No strong languages.**

 **I've decided to end this one with another metal showtime.**

 **ENJOY.**

* * *

After the death of Scar, rain comes and it's time for Simba to takes his place as the next king in the Pride Lands. As he goes to the top of Pride Rock, he roared to the sky with the lionesses around him and the dead wasteland the Pride Lands has become, now becomes a lush environment and hours later, all the animals return to the Pride Lands and everyone finally happy. Later, the next day, Jan Mark goes to Rafiki's tree house to know that Jan Mark is actually still alive. Rafiki was shocked because he thought that Jan Mark died years ago.

"Jan Mark? Is that you?" Rafiki said, confused.

"Yep. I'm here, alive and well." Jan Mark said.

Rafiki hugged him, so does Jan Mark.

"I miss you, man." Jan Mark said.

"Where have you been?" Rafiki asked.  
Jan Mark replied, "I have actually follow Simba when he was still a cub with his friends."

"Ah, yes. That meerkat and that warthog." Rafiki said.

"How do you about them?" Jan Mark asked.

Rafiki just replied, "It's a long story."

Jan Mark said, "Anyways, I have a awesome plan for the Pride Lands."

"And what's that?" Rafiki said.

Jan Mark replied, "How about when another celebration comes out, I will perform another metal show to know I'm still alive."

Rafiki said, "Sure. We would love too."

Jan Mark said, "Okay. Let's do this again my friend."

So, two days later, another Kupatana Celebration came once again. This time, Simba, as the king, will be the one who makes the message to all the animals in the Pride Lands. All the animals came along with Timon and Pumbaa. Unbeknownst to all the animals and to Simba and his family, Jan Mark set up cameras, already took his things, his guitars, his amp, his microphone and his laptop to also know that Jan Mark is not dead.

Then, the celebration has begun. Simba started the Kupatana Celebration by a speech, saying:

"Thank you for joining us. We are here not just to witness the blooming of flowers. But to celebrate our community, our kupatana and to honor all of our in The Circle Of Life."

After that, Rafiki started it as he flowers starts blooming. And the celebration starts.

All animals including Timon and Pumbaa are having fun.

"Wow. It's so beautiful." Pumbaa said.

"Because that's what our celebrations look like." Simba said.

Then, Rafiki started holding the microphone and said, "Okay, guys. We had a guest here that been with us for a long time. Guess him?"

All the animals including Simba were confused but excited at the same time because they don't know who he is. Until the song starts and everybody was shocked that he was still alive. It was Jan Mark.

 **Song #1: Creeping Death by Metallica (1984)**

Lyrics:

[Verse 1]

 _Slaves,_

 _Hebrews born to serve, to the pharaoh_

 _Heed,_

 _To his every word, lives in fear_

 _Faith,_

 _Of the unknown one, the deliverer_

 _Wait,_

 _Something must be done, four hundred years_

 _[Chorus]_

 _So let it written_

 _So let it be done_

 _I sent here by The Chosen One_

 _So let it written_

 _So let it be done_

 _To kill the first-born pharaoh son_

 _I'm creeping death_

 _[Verse 2]_

 _Now,_

 _Let my people go, the destroyer_

 _Go,_

 _I will be with thee, bush of fire_

 _Blood,_

 _Running red and strong, down to Nile_

 _Plague,_

 _Darkness three days long, hail to fire_

 _[Chorus]_

 _So let it be written_

 _So let it be done_

 _I sent here by The Chosen One_

 _So let it be written_

 _So let it be done_

 _To kill the first-born pharaoh son_

 _I'm creeping death._

 _[Guitar Solo]_

 _[Instrumental]_

 _[Interlude] (2x)_

 _Die by my hands_

 _I creep across the land_

 _Killing first-born man_

 _[Verse 3]_

 _I,_

 _Rule the midnight air, the destoyer_

 _Born,_

 _I shall soon be there, deadly mass_

 _I,_

 _Creep the steps and floor, final darkness_

 _Blood,_

 _Lamb blood painted door, I shall pass_

 _[Chorus]_

 _So let it be written_

 _So let it be done_

 _I sent here by The Chosen One_

 _So let it be written_

 _So let it be done_

 _To kill the first-born pharaoh son_

 _I'm creeping death_

 _[Instrumental until to the end]_

 _Thank you._

Timon said, after the song, "Wow. Intense."

Everybody was still shocked and some animals actually wanted more, so Jan Mark decided to play some more songs.

Setlist:

1\. Battery by Metallica (1986)

2\. Green Hell by Misfits (1983)

3\. Stone Cold Crazy by Queen (1974)

4\. Peace Sells by Megadeth (1986)

5\. Caught In A Mosh by Anthrax (1987)

And after the performance, everybody in Africa bursts into cheering. Soon after, the event was over and it's time to return back to their homes.

"I miss you, Simba." Jan Mark hugged him.

"I miss you too." Simba said.

Timon said to Simba, "Uhh.. Who is his guy?"

Simba replied, "Timon, Pumbaa, this is Jan Mark. Jan Mark, this is Timon and Pumbaa."

Jan Mark said, "Nice to meet you. Even though, I know you too since when Simba was still a cub."

Simba, Nala, Timon and Pumbaa was shocked to learn that Jan Mark know what they have been doing over 2 years.

Nala said, "How do you know them?"

Jan Mark replied, "I actually know them because I follow them when the time I see Simba and those two friends of his when he a cub. Everybody thought I was dead back then."

Simba said, "Wow."

Jan Mark said, "I know."

Later, everybody was asleep. Except for Jan Mark, who decided to return to YouTube. He set his camera, and started making the first vlog in 2 years.

 **Jan Mark on camera:**

 _Guess who's back. That's right. It's me Jan Mark D. Gestuveo. And I'm back from YouTube. The reason why I suddenly left is because I was this feeling that I was getting killed by someone so I decided to stop. But now, everything goes back to normal and I will make videos everyday now. Tomorrow, I will make a guitar cover of Megadeth's Holy Wars... The Punishment Due. So I will see you again in the next video. Bye guys._

So after that, he took his laptop, started editing it and upload it to YouTube before he goes back to sleep.

* * *

The next day, everything goes normal, Jan Mark decided to tell everyone in Pride Rock what's happening to him for the past 2 years. After that, Jan Mark decided to make a guitar cover so he goes to 60 kilometers away from Pride Rock, took his van, his amp, his guitar, his recording and all and he started covering Holy Wars and after, he uploaded it to YouTube and he stayed there for 5 hours and then, nighttime comes and Jan Mark returns to Pride Rock.

"Jan Mark, where have you been?" Simba asked.

Jan Mark replied, "I go somewhere."

So, everybody goes back to sleep.

The next day, Nala feels a little bit of pain lately and Jan Mark decided to take a closer look.

"So, what's happened to her?" Simba asked.

Jan Mark said, "Nala must have more careful now."

Simba asked, "Why?"

Jan Mark replied, "Because, congratulations."

Everybody was shocked because everyone except Simba knows what Jan Mark meant by that.

"So, that means?" Simba said, happily.

Jan Mark relied, "Yeah. Your wife is pregnant."

By now, Nala broke into tears of joy as Jan Mark said that.

"Congatulations, honey. I love you." Simba said.

"I love you too, Simba." Nala said.

 **Months later...**

Nala felt so much pain a lot lately, ready to giving birth. Rafiki helped though so everything goes normal. Hours later, it was revealed that it a boy. It has almost the same skin color as Simba does and it's the next king.

"Congratulations, Simba. It's a boy. What do like to name him?" Jan Mark said.

Both Simba and Nala said, "Kopa."

Jan Mark said, "Okay then."

Both Simba and Nala tell to the cub, "Welcome to the world, Kopa."

 **THE END**

* * *

 **Finally, I have finished my first fan fiction. Don't worry, the story of Jan Mark (in character) is still continues. I will make a sequel of this along with Kiara and Kion and The Lion Guard. So, thanks for reading this whole story. And I will see you all in the next story.**

 **PEACE.**


End file.
